


Babysitter

by RishiDiams



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RishiDiams/pseuds/RishiDiams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd always loved babysitting Idris' kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> This was an inbox fic I wrote for another user on Tumblr that went completely unremarked upon. It was based on an image of a teenage Rose juggling three young Doctors: Nine, Ten, and Eleven. I thought I'd share it here.

But she's only 15 to Chris' 10, a gulf that seems far less insurmountable ten years later when he quite literally runs into her on their Uni's campus. And when he blushes, smoothing a hand over his close-cropped hair, and admits that the real reason he used to join in the games with 'the babies' is because he'd had a crush on her, she smiles and invites him for chips.

Two weeks later they've become close friends. He'd been happy to find out that he and 'the babies' had been the reason she'd broken up with that wanker, Jimmy. Well, maybe not the reason, but definitely the catalyst. He's less happy when a familiar face joins them one day at their favorite chip shop. Apparently Mum mentioned that Chris had reconnected with their old babysitter. 

"David," he corrects when Chris insists on calling him by his childhood nickname.

His brother is gorgeous, exactly the kind of pretty boy that catches Rose's eye, having taken after their mother when Chris himself favors their father. And Chris is not pleased when David seems to think nothing of attaching himself to their duo. He's even less pleased that Rose doesn't seem to mind. It's been hard, not thinking of their almost daily lunches as dates, convincing himself that she doesn't mind the age difference. But if she doesn't mind five years, would she mind seven?

David is also stubborn, and grins widely a few days later when Chris tries his best to subtly warn the younger man off. 

"You fancy her," David teases, drawing out the syllables. 

"And what are you," he shoots back, "eight years old still?" 

"Not that I blame you," his brother continues as if he'd said nothing, "she's beautiful." 

The next day when Chris arrives a few minutes late and sees David and Rose laughing together in 'their' booth, he just turns and walks away.

He doesn't even hear the voice calling his name until he reaches the bus stop a few blocks away. "What... was... that... all... about?" Rose huffs, bending in two to catch her breath. 

"You two looked cozy," he bites back, "didn't want to interrupt." 

"You... daft... git. Two months... I've waited... for you... to make... a move... I'm not giving... up that easily." 

Her words throw him so hard the only thing he can manage is a less-than-impressive, "Wait, what?"

The next thing he knows, Rose stands up straight - very straight, because she's not that tall normally, and a glance confirms she's on her toes - and presses her lips to his. The very tiny part of his brain not involved in Kissing Rose Tyler processes the sudden increase in the noise level around them, giggles, whispering, one child exclaiming his disgust, and the rhythmic beat of someone slow clapping. 

David smugly returns his hands to his pockets when the kiss finally ends. "Told ya."

Chris looks between the woman in his arms and his brother, his brow furrowed in confusion. 

Rose meets his gaze steadily. "David may have mentioned you'd take forever if I let you. I am not so inclined." 

David is grinning wildly, and Chris has an overwhelming urge to wipe the smile off of his face. But then Rose rests her head on his chest, her hand coming up to cover his heart, and he decides not to. 

"Thanks, Davie," he says instead, and Rose giggles. 

"Oi!"


End file.
